I'll Be There For You ('Cause You're There For Me Too)
by precious-passenger
Summary: Kurt gets an ear infection…and the dominoes fall. Dedicated to Linneagb.


Summary: Kurt gets an ear infection…and the dominoes fall. Dedicated to _Linneagb_.

A/N: It's been a hell of a week. My laptop died on me and I had most of this story planned out and written. I managed to write it out though, and I hope you enjoy some fluffy sick!fic.

* * *

One of the things that were most consistent in Kurt Hummel was, first the fabulous sense of style, of course and the other first was he never _ever _got sick.

The reason for that was because he religiously followed every article on every health magazine he could find. And the reason for _that _was because he knew that his Dad usually panicked if he saw his son sick and would immediately insist that they'd go to hospital, even if it's just a common cold. Kurt liked to avoid the hospital as much as possible since it brought so many bad memories.

Which was why he'd had to hide his untimely cold from his dad and go to great length so nobody would find out. The hardest part was hiding it from Blaine and making up excuses as why he couldn't kiss him.

"I'm just really tired," he'd say and Blaine would sigh in frustration and reply.

"Too tired to kiss?"

And he'd sneak up on him for a peck before Kurt could protest or move away.

After a week, his cold got better, thanks to the herbal remedies Rachel swore by them. But, then, his hearing was on and off, his ears suddenly getting blocked. He tried to ignore that too, but it was getting worse as days passed. Now, the hearing loss was accompanied by a sharp pain and a ringing in his ear. That's when he started to really worry.

So, Kurt began the next step in his self-prescribed medication. He spent about an hour in front of his laptop, searching the symptoms and found out that most likely he had an ear infection, which was a common thing to have after a cold in children or people with weak immunity system.

The problem was, it was strongly advised to visit doctor, especially after Kurt began to notice a smelly yellow, white liquid seeping out of his ear. But, he still persisted. He decided to sleep it off and if his condition didn't get any better, he'll tell Dad…or Carole.

Kurt barely slept the night, the pain shooting up his ear. He found out that if he put pressure on it and sleep on the aching side, it got a bit better, but he still couldn't manage to sleep. So, after some hours struggling, he went to take a painkiller, hoping it would lessen the pain.

Unfortunately, the pill didn't make him sleep, but on the bright side, the pain was under control now. The oozing liquid no longer came from his ear and for that he was glad.

Kurt woke up with a jolt. He was late. He hadn't heard his alarm clock ring and slept more than he should. He rushed to sort out his clothes and pick up his books, but he almost fell right back in the bed from the pain ringing in his ear.

_Push through it._

He grunted and ignored his sore ear as best as he could.

The first class, however was far from easy to go through, most definitely not with a half deaf ear. Thankfully, most of the class was spent studying a worksheet and filling out answers so there was almost no complications there.

A sharp pain shot up in his ear and Kurt pressed his hand on the aching ear, trying to numb the throbbing.

"Mr. Hummel? Do you have a question?" his teacher asked and Kurt shook his head, dropping his hand.

He barely took any notes in that class, or the next one. He could barely hear. He looked at the other students for aid as to what should he do next. Did the bell ring? Was the teacher expecting them to do something?

"What's up, loser? Can't hear?" a bulky football player teased, shoving him. Kurt should've heard his approach but thanks to the stupid ear, he was caught by surprise and couldn't brace himself in time and hit the locker, head first.

_Well, that's sure going to bruise._

Kurt had glee club next and he contemplated just skipping it. But, that would be suspicious, not to mention he'd worry everyone.

"What?" he asked.

"Kurt, your singing is really off key," Rachel almost yelled.

After the practice finished, Kurt had earned himself quite a few pointed looks from other members. Blaine looked at him with eyebrows knitted. He slipped his hand in Kurt's, leading him out and asking him if it would be okay if Kurt gave him a ride. Kurt agreed.

When they approached his car, however, Blaine took the car keys from him, insisting to drive, for which Kurt was grateful since it allowed him to lean his head back and close his eyes…just for a second.

"Hey, Kurt. We're here," Blaine said, shaking Kurt's shoulder. Kurt grimaced, rubbing his neck and stretching.

"So, what hurts, Kurt?" Blaine said, once they reached Kurt's bedroom.

"What?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"You've been acting all weird for a week and don't get me started on today," Blaine retorted.

"Come on," Blaine said once Kurt didn't reply, moving closer. Kurt walked back until he felt his leg hit the bed. But, Blaine kept pressing himself to him, prompting him to sit and then lie down.

"Tell me," he breathed on his neck.

"Is it your head?" he asked, stroking Kurt's forehead in circles. Kurt shook his head.

"Is it your neck?" Blaine asked, planting soft kisses on his neck.

"Is it your shoulder? Arm? Stomach?" Blaine asked, trailing kisses and rubbing the place in question softly.

"My ear," Kurt said.

Immediately Blaine became serious, sitting up.

"Let me take a look."

Kurt rolled over and felt Blaine search in his pocket for his phone to flip on the flashlight.

"Kurt, it's all closed up. I can't see a thing," he said worriedly.

"It's okay. I just need a nap and everything will be okay," Kurt assured but Blaine didn't look convinced.

"Please take a nap with me?" Kurt asked, his eyes filling with tears.

Blaine finally relented, insisting on dressing Kurt in his pajamas and after changing into a spare one himself, turned off the light and allowed his boyfriend to wrap his arms around him.

The waking up wasn't comfortable. Kurt was painfully aware of the pulsating pain in his ear and it seemed a wheezing sound was echoing in his ear. The bed was shaking. It took a moment for him to realize that the wheezing and shaking was the coughing boy just a few steps away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he asked, patting Blaine's back with soft, rhythmic movement.

"I didn't want to worry you," Blaine said and began to circulate between coughing and sneezing.

"Really? Well, great job at that," Kurt told sarcastically.

"I had to take care of you," Blaine whispered brokenly before starting to cough again.

"Boys, is everything okay?" a motherly voice came from the doorstep.

"Not really," Kurt confessed.

Soon, they began explaining the situation, leaving out nothing. Carole sprung into action. She found the vaporizer from the attic, pouring some water and turning it on. She began heating up a towel with iron and instructing Kurt to put it on his ear. Then, she taught Blaine how to warm it up and how long should he heat it so she could stop at drugstore, getting eardrops for Kurt and some pills for both Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, while Carole sung them an old lullaby.

The next morning they woke up, feeling better that they'd felt in a long time. Kurt woke up, feeling the heaviness in his ear getting a bit bearable than it was before.

They found out they'd slept a lot. It was already noon. When they couldn't smell the delicious breakfast Carole usually prepared, Kurt started following to his parents' bedroom, Blaine following closely behind.

Kurt knocked and when there was no reply, cautiously opened the door, his hand covering his eyes. The sight he met wasn't one he was usually faced with. First of all, Dad wasn't there. Kurt assumed he'd be at work. But, the surprising sight was Carole, slumped in the bed, shivering in cold. Kurt leaned forward to touch a forehead and she moaned, shutting her eyes tight.

"Don't you worry for a second, Carole. We got this," Kurt said.

"What should we do now?" Blaine asked, looking worried to find Carole unwell.

"Dudes, are you throwing a pajama party?" Finn stumbled in, rubbing his eyes, he collided with the dressing table, groaned and made his way to the big bed.

"Finn, keep it quiet," Kurt hissed.

"Finn, hon. Are you okay?" Carole barely opened her eyes but managed to say in a scratchy voice.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Finn asked, chin trembling, looking at Kurt questioningly.

"Finn, call the hospital and say that Carole is sick and they should find someone else to take her shift," he instructed.

"But…" Carole began to protest.

"No buts. Then go to my room and bring back all the pillows and compresses. Oh, and bring the vaporizer too. But, I swear, if you as well as spill one drop on my carpet I'm going to end you," he threatened.

"Dude, it's just water," Finn mumbled under his breath, shuffling out of the room, once again colliding with the dressing table in his haste.

"Blaine, you go and make some soup. Let's see if you learned anything from your super talented boyfriend. Make me proud, okay?"

Blaine saluted, 'yes sir'.

Kurt rubbed his hands together.

"I'm going to treat you to one of my famous massages," Kurt announced and Blaine pouted, obviously not opposed to the idea of a massage from Kurt at all.

"Just relax, okay? We're here. We'll take care of you."

"I love you," Carole said, voice raspy from both emotion and cold.

"Love you too, Mom," Kurt replied, scooting over to sit behind Carole.


End file.
